peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-08 ; Comments *John starts the Phantom Fifty rolling. *Show incomplete: see below. Tracks marked § not included on the available recordings. Sessions *Hula Hoop, #1. Recorded 10 November 1992. No known commercial release. ‘Blues From A Vaseline Gun’ and ‘Oh Toby’ not included on the available recording. *Ivor Cutler, #19. Recorded 25 November 1992. No known commercial release. ‘Doing The Bathroom Episode 2’ not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 7' begins *Calvin Party: Mass (7 inch) Probe Plus § *Love Inc.: ‘Dark Side Of The Moon (12 inch - Trance Atlantic XS EP) Rising High Records 4 6 *Kicking Giant: Love Child (Various Artists CD - Chinny Chin Chin ) (See Eye Records) File 2, 4 6 *'File 1' begins *Hula Hoop: Leave Time To Go (Peel Session) (last 2:45) 4''' *Higher Heights: Skanking On The Grass (LP – Twinkle Inna Polish Style) Twinkle Music '''4 5 *Cub: What The Water Gave Me (7 inch - Pep) Mint 5''' : (JP: ‘One disadvantage from having sessions by Ivor Cutler is that for weeks afterwards I’m writing letters and cards to people saying “It was Ivor Cutler and no it's not commercially available alas”. I keep meaning to speak to the boy Kershaw and suggest that he and I establish a kind of non profit making record company just to issue Ivor Cutler stuff because it should be generally available. Anyway here’s the great man.’) *Ivor Cutler: Doing The Bathroom Episode 1 (Peel Session) *God Machine: Home (CD Single) Fiction Records '''5 : (11:30 news) *Cornershop: Moonshine (7 Inch EP - In The Days Of Ford Cortina) Wiiija Records 5''' *Bear Quartet: Headacher (CD - Penny Century) A West Side Fabrication '''5 *DHS: House Of God (X-Energy Remix) (Various Artists 2xLP - Reactivate 6 – Trance Europa) React 5''' : (JP: ‘Having had a band earlier on that sounded like Pavement Bear Quartet, here’s a band that at times sounds pretty much like Nirvana’.) *Gravel: Lone Ride (CD – Break-A-Bone) Estrus Records : (JP: ‘I promise never to mention the fact that they sound like “You know who” ever again.’) *Plutocracy: Good Times (Various Artists 7 Inch - Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!) Slap A Ham Records '''5 6 : (JP: ‘Well you take your good times where you finds them.’) *Hula Hoop: Sometimes I Feel Just Alright (Peel Session) 5''' *Ivor Cutler: The Lid (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: 25,000 Miles (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Part Of The Ground (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Between Two Walls (Peel Session) *''(Tape flip, pause on '''File 1 part way through above)'' *Ongaku: Mihon #1 (12" - Mihon) Rising High RSN 41 6''' *Edsel Auctioneer: Stomachful (LP – Simmer) Decoy '''5 *'File 1' resumes 1991 Festive Fifty *'50': Bongwater: Nick Cave Dolls (CD–The Power Of Pussy)' (Shimmy Disc) 5 6 *Lady G: Certain Friends (12 Inch) Greensleeves Records *DQE: Masturbation Made A Mess Out Of Me (7 inch) Feel Good All Over : (JP: ‘And that’s our social action track for tonight.’) *Eternals: Rockin' In The Jungle (Various Artists CD - Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop) Ace Records *Giant Mums: I Wove Myself In (7 inch - Eyedropper ) Quixotic 5''' *Ivor Cutler: Your Side (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Pschawa (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Ros Vulgaris (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: A Dale Song (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Two Paracetamol (Peel Session) *Hardfloor: Acperience 1 (Remix By Caspar Pound And Mixmaster Morris) (12 Inch – Hardtrance Acperience EP) Harthouse *'''File 1 ends *Hula Hoop: Blues From A Vaseline Gun (Peel Session) *Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie (Various Artists CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie Woogie) Ace *Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (Various Artists CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie Woogie) Ace *Big Red Ball:'' She Ran Away From The World (7") Prospective PRS-562 *TFX: Deep Inside Of Me (Various Artists 2xLP - Trance Europa: Reactivate Vol. 6) React Records *Huggy Bear: Carnt Kiss (7 inch - Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas EP) Wiiija *Capleton: Mate A Dead (12 inch ) Greensleeves Records *'File 7''' cuts out near start of above track *Ivor Cutler: Doing The Bathroom Episode 2 (Peel Session) § *Therapy?: Teenage Kicks (7 inch – Have A Merry Fucking Christmas ) A&M § *Jigsaws: Luggage (7 inch) Summerville Records § *Zaiko Langa-Langa Familia Dei: Open Heart (12 inch - Tout Choc = Anti -Choc ) Sonodisc Records § *Hatfield And The North: Let's Eat (Real Soon) (7 inch) Virgin Records § *Wckr Spgt: Fortune Came Today (7 inch) Jupa Records § *Dislocated Hip: KC (Unknown) WAU! Mr Modo Recordings § *Hula Hoop: Oh Toby (Peel Session) § *Mighty Diamonds & Agony Polish: I Need A Roof (Various Artists CD - Greensleeves Sampler 7 ) Greensleeves Records § *Pram: Cumulus (12 inch - Iron Lung EP) Too Pure § *Anfield Kop 1964: She Loves You / Anyone Who Had A Heart (CD - Bend It! 92) Exotica Records § *Autohaze: Drive (12 inch - Mild Steel Flat) Summershine File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-01-08 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 55 part 1 (with introductions) *3) John Peel tape no.46 side b *4) John Peel tape no.47 side a *5) John Peel tape no.47 side b *6) 1993-01-xx Peel Show LE162 *7) 1993-01-08 Peel Show LE688 ;Length *1) 01:13:20 *2) 47:01 (from 45:08) *3) 45:58 (to 7:35) *4) 46:10 (from 33:01) *5) 45:59 (to 38:53) *6) 1:32:34 (20:48-35:54) *7) 2:04:38 ;Other * Thanks to Lorcan for details of the tracks not on the recording. *1) Compiled from two sources; Phantom 50 segment interpolated from previously shared compilation. Many thanks to both tapers. *2) from Best Of Peel Vol 55 *3) From DW Tape 46 *4,5) From DW Tape 47 *6) Created from LE162 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *7) Created from LE688 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Part 1 *3) Youtube *6,7) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Festive Fifty Category:Isector